The Curse Of The Bear
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: Haruhi's real name isn't Haruhi Fujioka, it's Haruhi Sohma. She is cursed by the bear, the forgotten zodiac animal. What happens when Akito pulls her out of school and tells her she has to live with her older brother Shigure, instead of her godfather Ranka? Hika/Haru Kyo/Tohru
1. Chapter 1

The Curse Of The Bear

**Summary: Haruhi's real name isn't Haruhi Fujioka, it's Haruhi Sohma. She is cursed by the forgotten member of the zodiac, the bear. What happens when Akito comes to Ouran to tell her that she has to move away from her godfather Ranka and go live with her older brother Shigure? What will happen when the rest of the Sohmas clash with the Host Club**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Fruits Basket or any of their characters. Have a nice day. (insert coin here)**

Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

"Haruhi Fujioka. Please Report to the Main Office. Repeat. Haruhi Fujioka, please report to the Main Office," A voice says over the intercom, attracting the attention of the petit brunette and the rest of the Host Club. "I wonder what that's about," I wondered aloud. "Do you want us to walk with you?" Tamaki asked.

"No thanks. I think I can manage walking down the hall," Haruhi replies dryly, sending Tamaki into his emo corner of depression. She quietly walks out the door and down the hall to the Main Office, wondering who was asking for her. She was in no way prepared for what was in store for her. "Akito," She breathed out and visibly paled. "Ah Haruhi. It's been to long. You've grown so much," He says embracing her in a tight and uncomfortable hug.

"Tell me, how old are you now?" "16 Akito," She replies in a small voice. "So 12 years? It's been 12 years since, Ranka, took you away." He says Ranka's name through clenched teeth. "Come. I'll go with you to get your stuff then we are going to Shigure, where you will be living from now on." Haruhi is speechless as Akito guides her out of the Main Office and into the hall. The sound of the door clicking shut brought her back to reality.

"B-but Akito! Please! Can't we talk about this! I don't want to leave Ranka's! Please-" She broke off in a cry of pain as Akito pushed her into a wall. "Don't defy me. You will do as I say because I am your god!" He spits leaving Hauhi to only nod as he drags her down the hall. She opens the door to the music room and the Hosts all jump up. "Haruhi! Are you all right? Who was calling you- who is this?" Tamaki asks as they all notice Akito standing behind her.

"You are friends with a group of boys?" He says quietly and his face contorts with rage. He brings his hand back and a loud pop is heard along with several gasps from the Host Club as he slaps her. He grabs a hold of her short hair and she cries out in pain as he drags her up, her feet a centimeter off the ground. "How could you? I will make you suffer! You should know better than to defy me, your god! Maybe you've been away from home too long and you've forgotten our ways. Maybe you should come back to the Main House with me instead of going to Shigure's and I can keep you in that special room I have just for a freak like you!" He spits out and shakes her vigorously. She screams and the Hosts rush forward. "Stop!" Tamaki cries out and Akito hits him squarely in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

Honey jumps forward and Haruhi yells out. "Stop! D-don't attack him!" Akito smirks and throws her to the ground. "Very good my pet. Very good." He kicks her and she rolls across the floor. "Get up!" He orders and she shakily gets to her feet. "Now get your things and let's leave," He says glaring at her. She meekly nods and scurries off to collect her belongings. "Who do you think you are, hurting my precious Haruhi like that?" Tamaki demands.

"Your Haruhi? No, Haruhi is mine. I own her," Akito replies simply. "May I ask who you are?" Kyouya asks calmly. "Akito Sohma." "And just where do you plan on taking Haruhi?" "That is none of your concern," Akito spits looking at Kyouya in disgust. "Actually, it is, when you are taking Haruhi to an abusive home, it does involve me. Do you want me to call my family's private police force, the Black Onion Squad to come and… deal with you…" "Who are you to talk to me that way?" Akito shouts in rage. "Akito, I'm ready let's go," Haruhi mumbles as she emerges from the dressing room where her things were.

"Good. Took you long enough. Let's go. Hatori is waiting for us." "Haruhi wait!" The twins yell running after her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?" She says as she dodges them and quietly follows Akito to Hatori's car. They ride in silence to Ranka's house, where tears are exchanged between Haruhi and her godfather, then Akito forces her to pack and drags her out. He practically kicks her out of the car and Hatori helps her to her feet and gets her bags out of the trunk.

He gives her a quick hug before speeding away. Once the car was gone, Haruhi falls to her knees and begins to sob. "Rue rue?" A voice asks and Haruhi looks up to see her older brother, Shigure, standing above her. She jumps into his arms and throws her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. "Oh my god Haruhi what are you doing here? And what happened to your head?" He asks and she reaches up and brings her fingers to her face to see they come back red.

"Akito," is all she says and he nods in worry and understanding. "Come inside, Kyo and Yuki will get your bags. Did I mention they live with me now along with Miss Tohru Honda? Don't worry, she knows about the secret."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in Virginia at my Great Aunt Dorthy's funeral soo… This is chapter 2 of The Curse Of The Bear. :D**

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

_"Rue rue?" A voice asks and Haruhi looks up to see her older brother, Shigure, standing above her. She jumps into his arms and throws her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. "Oh my god Haruhi what are you doing here? And what happened to your head?" He asks and she reaches up and brings her fingers to her face to see they come back red._

_ "Akito," is all she says and he nods in worry and understanding. "Come inside, Kyo and Yuki will get your bags. Did I mention they live with me now along with Miss Tohru Honda? Don't worry, she knows about the secret."_

"Oh hello? Who are you?" A young girl about Haruhi's age, maybe a year older, asks as she stands in the doorway. Shigure went to find Yuki and Kyo to tell them to get her bags. The girl has long brown hair with two blue ribbons in it and a blue school uniform on. Haruhi looks up and smiles. "Hello, you must be Tohru Honda. My name is Haruhi Sohma. It's wonderful to meet you." "Oh! It's wonderful to meet you to!" Tohru quickly exclaims, bowing slightly.

Haruhi chuckles just as Shigure walks in with Kyo and Yuki trailing behind him. "Ah Tohru. I see you've met my darling little sister," Shigure says with a cheery smile on. "L-little sister?" Tohru exclaims and Haruhi smiles as Shigure puts an arm around her shoulders. "I-I didn't know you had a sister!" Yuki walks over smiling slightly at Tohru and pulls Haruhi into a tight embrace. "It's great to see you again Haruhi. It's been too long," He says into her hair. "Mhm," She agrees. "Ah! Y-Yuki! You can hug her! So that means that she's-" Tohru trails off and Haruhi pulls away from Yuki and smiles at the confused girl. "Yes. I am a member of the zodiac. I'm the forgotten member, the bear."

"Forgotten?" Tohru asks. "Well you see-" Haruhi begins, only to be cut off by Shigure. "Ah that's a wonderful story that will have to wait until dinner. Is it almost finished Tohru?" "Ah I completely forgot! Oh no I hope nothing is ruined!" She exclaims running into the kitchen. "You damn dog. Don't purposely make her worry," Kyo's voice pipes up as he stares worriedly at the door that Tohru just disappeared behind.

"Tut. You shouldn't swear Kyo. Now come and give me a hug," Haruhi tsks chuckling. Kyo tears his gaze from the kitchen door and pulls Haruhi into a hug, smiling ever so slightly. "Sorry," He says. "Come on you stupid cat. We shouldn't leave Haruhi's things outside too long." Kyo scowls at him and pulls away, but not before whispering, "We'll talk later," and leaving the house to retrieve Haruhi's belongings.

"Come in Imouto. I'll show you to your room. It's right across the hall from mine and right beside Tohru's," Shigure says, pulling Haruhi upstairs to a small room. A small wooden desk is pressed up against the wall under a window and a large blue bed sits in the corner pressed against the wall, along with green walls and a large red carpet spread across the floor. Haruhi stares at it in shock.

"I've had this room ready for a while. You know, in case you wanted to move back in, or just visit. I remembered these used to be your favorite colors," He trailed off as Haruhi wraps her arms around his neck. "They still are. Thank you Shigure. I love it so much!" Haruhi wispers as tears spring to her eyes. She really did miss her older brother. He wiped away a tear with his thumb just as Kyo and Yuki walk up, dragging Haruhi's bags behind tem. "Thanks guys," Haruhi says wiping her eyes and taking her bags.

She puts them on her bed and Shigure takes her to the bathroom to clean up the blood on her head and bandage it. He finishes just as Tohru calls them downstairs for dinner. They sit in silence for a few minuets before Haruhi speaks up. "So Tohru. I told you I'd tell you the story of the lost zodiac at dinner and I still will tell you if you'd like."

"Oh yes I'd like that very much!" Tohru says smiling brightly. "Great. So the story goes that the bear planned on going to the Zodiac Banquet, but was the enemy of the cow, so he made a plan to keep the bear from going to the banquet by breaking all four of her legs, so she couldn't leave her bed. Kinda silly huh?" Haruhi says and looks up to see Tohru in tears. "That's so sad! So are you and Hatsuharu enemies like Kyo and Yuki?" "Uh uh. Haru's to nice to be anyone's enemy and personally, we think that it's stupid to be enemies over something that happened in a story," Haruhi snorts looking directly at Kyo and Yuki who avert her gaze.

Tohru opens her mouth to say something, when Haruhi's phone rings. "Excuse me," She says, not bothering to look at the caller i.d. "Hello?" "HARUHI MY DAUGHTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHO WAS THAT MAN THAT HURT YOU? DADDY IS COMING TO GET YOU!" Haruhi holds the phone away from her ear and Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru look up puzzled.

"Tamaki senpai be quiet. I'm fine. Don't come over, I'm not at home," Haruhi says pulling the phone to her ear, only to pull it away again when Tamaki continues to scream. "IF YOU'RE NOT AT HOME THEN WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU WITH THAT MAN FROM SCHOOL? IS HE HURTING YOU?" "Boss shut up. She just told you to be quiet," Hikaru and Kaoru's voices say and the phone clatters to the floor, most likely because Tamaki is in his emo corner.

"Hey Haruhi, are you alright?" The twins ask picking up the phone. Worry clearly heard in their voices. "Yeah guys, I'm fine. I'm not at home, but I'm not with Akito either. I'll explain tomorrow," Haruhi replies, relieved that Tamaki had stopped talking. "Are you sure you're ok?" Haruhi picks out Hikaru's voice and has to suppress a grin at hearing the wonderful red headed eldest twin.

"Yes Hikaru, I'm fine," She replies. "Now I have to go, I'm eating dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye." She hangs up before anyone has a chance to respond. "Who was that?" Yuki asks when she closes her phone and sets it on the table. "My friends. I'm in a club with them," Haruhi explains. "Why did they ask about Akito?" Shigure asks. "Um, well you see, it's a club made up of all guys and um, Akito wasn't very happy about that so…" Shigure's face darkens. "He attacked you in front of them didn't he?" Haruhi nods and lowers her eyes.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Tohru asks making Haruhi grin at her kindness. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm used to it by now," Haruhi says unknowingly reaching for her bicep, where a faint scar ran from her shoulder to the middle of her bicep from when Akito stabbed her when she was little.

Not letting Tohru ask what she meant by that, she quietly picked up her plate and left the room. She heads upstairs to her room to unpack. When she opened her closet, she was pleasantly surprised. A keyboard sat inside along with a bench and all of her old music notes and her old guitar. She smiled and pulled them out. Sitting at the piano, she began to play Nagisa's theme, from one of her favorite animes, Clannad.

"I haven't heard you play in so long," A voice says, bringing Haruhi out of her music mode. "Hari, you scared me," She said and smiled at Hatori, who was standing in the doorway. "Sorry. I just came here to check your injuries. Shigure called me. He was very worried about you after he heard what happened with Akito at school. I'm very sorry for that by the way," He says walking in and taking a seat in front of her.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm ok. Like I said before, I'm used to it. I just hoped Akito had forgotten about me," She said, her voice getting quieter with every word. Hatori pauses for a moment, and then continues unwrapping the bandages that Shigure had put on her head. He cleans her cut and puts stitches in it. Haruhi barely flinches. "Hatori," She says while he continues to stitch up her head. "Hmm?"

"Why did Akito come? Why did he make me come back? Don't get me wrong; I'm glad I get to see Shigure, but why? I was happy with Ranka," She finishes quietly. Hatori thinks for a moment then says, "Honestly, I don't know why he did it. And I don't think he knows himself either." "She," Haruhi quietly corrects him while Hatori focuses on her wound again. "Right, she," Hatori agrees. Haruhi is one of the few who knows Akito's gender secret.

When Hatori is finished, he gently puts a bandage on her cut then quietly leaves, kissing her cheek before he shuts the door. She stares at the door for a while, before a knock is heard. "Come in," She whispers. "Rue, it's your turn to- Oh. You found your instruments," Shigure walked in and smiled at her.

"Well, as I was saying, it's your turn to take a bath," He smiles at her one last time before he leaves, blowing her a kiss in the process. She smiled slightly and grabbed a pair of pajamas and a towel. She took a quick bath so that Kyo could get in for his turn, and then quickly dressed in a red top and blue shorts with bears on them and brushed her hair and teeth. On her way back to her room, Shigure walked out and smiled at her, playfully ruffling her hair like Mori sometime does. "I like your hair short. It's cute. You should keep it like that."

"That's not what dad said. He was so shocked that his little girl had cut off all of her beautiful long hair," She said chuckling, her eyes getting a distant look in them. "Dad?" Shigure asks bringing her back to the present. "Oh, I meant Ranka. Sorry, I was so used to calling him dad that I guess it stuck," She says sadly. "Well anyways, I'm tired. Night Gure, I'll see you in the moring." "Night Rue. I love you."

"Love you to," Haruhi says before disappearing into her room. Shigure smiles sadly at the door. His poor sister has been through so much her whole life, she finally had a break from being a Sohma when Ranka took her away, but now all of that is coming crashing back to her. He shakes his head, and then quietly retires to his room for the night.

The next morning, Haruhi trudges down the stairs and into the kitchen, groaning in the process. "Haruhi flower, what's wrong?" Shigure asks his sister. "I feel awful. I feel like someone is pounding my head with a mallet," She groans out in a stuffy voice. "You have a fever. You shouldn't stress yourself out," Kyo says feeling her forehead. "You should stay home Rue. You're too sick for school," Shigure says. "No I can't. I'm an honors student and I have to go to stay in that school. Besides, what about mom-" Haruhi breaks off as she falls to the floor.

Kyo catches her right before she hits the ground. A puff of smoke fills the kitchen and suddenly, a small bear rests in Kyo's arms, fast asleep. He sighs and takes her upstairs, resting her clothes at the foot of the bed, and then walking back downstairs. "Poor kid. She has so much stress on her trying to stay in that school, and fulfill her promise to become a lawyer like mom, and now Akito shows up and puts even more stress on her," Shigure says shaking his head.

Haruhi's real mom had been a lawyer just like Ranka's wife Kotoko. They were best friends and died together. They were both mugged and murdered in an ally on the way back to the Main House. Haruhi was so young at the time, but also so old. She was very mature for a 4 year old. A devastated Ranka took her away when her father threw her out. Shigure only rarely saw her after that.

Only on Christmas and birthdays when he would go to give her presents, and right before the New Years Banquets that she was not allowed to go to. He missed his beloved sister dearly, and never really forgave his father for being so cold to her. At their mother's funeral, Haruhi made a promise to work hard in school and become a lawyer like their mom.

Shigure never thought that she was this serious about that promise. "Oh no! She shouldn't make herself sick! Shall I make some leek soup for her?" Tohru asked worriedly. "No, no. It's fine. I can do that. Besides, you have your own promise to your mom to finish high school, so you better get going," Shigure chuckled. "SCHOOL? OH NO I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE THIS IS TERRIBLE WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Tohru exclaims grabbing her bag and Kyo and Yuki's wrist dragging them out the door, shouting a quick goodbye to Shigure. He smiled, then began to make leek soup.

That was the only thing that he knew how to make. He had watched his mother make it so many times when he was younger whenever he or his sister would get sick. He quietly to himself while he stirred the soup, then put it in a bowl and poured some tea to take up to Haruhi. He knocked on the door and walked in when there was no answer.

Haruhi had changed back and was sleeping peacefully curled up in a ball. Shigure set down the tray and smiled. When she slept, she looked her real age, maybe even younger, all of the stress and weight off of her back. He quickly dressed her back in her pajamas. He gently tucked her in and left to go work on his books, or rather, torture his editor.

Later that day, Shigure say in the living room looking over one of his old books, when a soft knock came at the door.

Shigure set down the book and opened the door to see 6 boys standing on his doorstep. "Hello, is Haruhi here? Her father told us to come to this address if we wanted to see her!" A tall blonde boy said looking over Shigure's shoulder. "That depends. Who's asking?" Shigure asked suspiciously.

"Gure? Who's here?" A small voice asks from the doorway to the kitchen. "Rue! What are you doing out of bed?" Shigure asks forgetting all about the 'guests' and walking back inside. "I'm not a baby," Haruhi frowns. "Besides, I was walking back to my room from the bathroom when I heard voices down here so I came to investa-" Haruhi's voice trails off when she sees who is there. The guys, having walked in after Shigure walked away, now stood behind him watching the exchange. "What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asks.

"HARUHI! OH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID THIS MAN HURT YOU LIKE THE LAST ONE? DO WE NEED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON?" Tamaki's obnoxious voice angers Shigure and annoys Haruhi. He launches forward in attempt to tackle Haruhi in a hug, when he is suddenly pushed to the ground by Shigure, who is blocking Haruhi. "Don't you dare lay a single hand on her." Shigure glares at the confused and scared blonde idiot.

"May I ask who you are?" Kyouya asks, secretly concered for his cross-dressing friend and her well-being. If this man is anything like Akito Sohma, then he will be pulling Haruhi out of there right away. "Shigure, it's fine. He's just worried 'cause I'm sick," Haruhi says stepping away from her brother. "You're sick? Is that why you missed school today?" the twins ask in unison.

"Yep. Well anyways, Shigure, these are my friends from school. They're the ones in the club with me and they called me last night. These are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and this is Kyouya Ootori, Mitzukuni Haninozuka or Hunny senpai for short, and Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori senpai for short. And that's Tamaki Suoh," Haruhi said pointing to all of the hosts. "Guys, this is Shigure Sohma, my older brother." "Wha?" All of the hosts said. "But we thought," Hikaru began. "That you were an only child," Kaoru finished. "How come you never told us you had a brother?" they asked in unison. "You never asked," Haruhi shrugged. "Yes we did! Daddy has asked multiple times about your family!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well maybe I didn't wanna tell you about my family did you ever think of that Senpai?" Haruhi glared at him sending into a corner filled with mushrooms. She sighed and Kyouya spoke up. "Shigure Sohma? But Haruhi, I thought your last name was Fujioka?" All of the hosts turned to look at her. "Well um, you see, that was Ranka's last name. I took it when I moved away with him. He's not my father, he's my godfather." Haruhi then went on to tell them the story of her childhood and how her mother died, leaving out the part about the zodiac curse.

"That's so sad!" The twins and Hunny chorused together. "Hello? We're home from school!" Tohru's voice rang through the house as she walked in. "Oh, who are your guests?" She asks politely. "Hello princess, I'm am Tamaki Suoh. We're friends of Haruhi's. Might I say, that you are very beautiful? "Oh well I…" Tohru blushed and Kyo walked up behind her.

"Hey buddy, back off," he glared causing Tamaki to stumble backwards. "Im very sorry!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, go tell it to someone who cares," Kyo rolled his eyes, sending Tamaki into his corner. "Senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she watched him tear strips of paper and drop them on the ground. "I'm making a hamster home," He replied. "But Senpai, you don't have a hamster," Haruhi pointed out. "I wouldn't bother Haruhi. Tono's just upset because he keeps making a fool of himself," The twins laughed causing Tamaki to get flustered and mutter something about shady dopple-gangers.

"Oh Haruhi! You sound so much better! I'm glad!" Tohru exclaimed tearing her gaze away from Tamaki. "Thanks Tohru. The leek soup that Shigure made helped a lot, and I think I was just tired," Haruhi smiled at the kind girl. "Guys, this is Tohru Honda, she lives here with us. And these are my cousins, Yuki and Kyo. And these are my friends who are in the club at school with me," Haruhi wne t on to introduce the club. "What kind of club is it?" Yuki asks.

"A- a host club," Haruhi groans. "Huh?" The Sohma's plus Tohru all say, cocking their heads to the side. "Well you see, I accidentally knocked over a vase that costed 80,000,000 yen, so I have to disguise as a boy and be a host to pay back my debt," Haruhi explained. "HARUHI! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T LIKE OUR CLUB?" Tamaki shouted abandoning his hamster corner.

"Well yeah kinda. I mean, one, I'm a girl, and two, I was _forced_ to join," She shrugs like it's nothing. "Oh no! How rude of me! I completely forgot! I'll make us some tea!" Tohru exclaimed jumping up and running out of the room and into the kitchen. Every one in the room watched her leave. "Haru-chan! I really like your pajamas! They're cute!" Hunny senpai exclaimed causing Haruhi to remember what she was wearing and run out to change, blushing madly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

_"What kind of club is it?" Yuki asks. _

_"A- a host club," Haruhi groans. "Huh?" The Sohma's plus Tohru all say, cocking their heads to the side. "Well you see, I accidentally knocked over a vase that costed 80,000,000 yen, so I have to disguise as a boy and be a host to pay back my debt," Haruhi explained. "HARUHI! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T LIKE OUR CLUB?" Tamaki shouted abandoning his hamster corner. _

_"Well yeah kinda. I mean, one, I'm a girl, and two, I was forced to join," She shrugs like it's nothing. "Oh no! How rude of me! I completely forgot! I'll make us some tea!" Tohru exclaimed jumping up and running out of the room and into the kitchen. Every one in the room watched her leave. "Haru-chan! I really like your pajamas! They're cute!" Hunny senpai exclaimed causing Haruhi to remember what she was wearing and run out to change, blushing madly._

Haruhi walked down the stairs, now wearing ripped white skinny jeans and a pink tank top with a white lace shirt. She was still blushing at the fact that the host club had seen her in pajamas, with _bears on them_. "Wow Haruhi. You're actually wearing something girly," The twins said. "What's that supposed to mean? I am a girl so I wear girl clothes!" Haruhi fumed. "Not at school," They said. "And whose fault is that?" She practically screamed. " Yours for breaking the vase." "But you guys and Tamaki senpai freaked me out and chased me around causing me to bump into it. Besides, I wouldn't have to be a host if you guys were less stupid and could tell a guy from a girl!"

"But you looked like a guy! You had really shaggy hair and big glasses and an ugly sweater!" They argued back. She rolled her eyes, and then remembered that they weren't alone. Everyone was staring at them. The twins noticed it too and slid over to Shigure with their hands out. "Hello. We know Haruhi has already introduced us as a group, but we're gonna introduce just us! We're the Hitaciin brothers, Haruhi's best friends!" They said. "And that's Tamaki. He's a ladies man so you might wanna keep him away from Haruhi. He's probably fooled around a bunch of times!" They say trying to repeat their meeting with Ranka. "H-he fools around?" Shigure asks, his voice dangerously low. "No! I'm a nice guy! I care about Haruhi! I'm being completely honest! I care for Haruhi like she's my own daughter!" He exclaims, much to the twin's amusement, repeating what he said to Ranka.

The Sohmas and Tohru stare at him dumbfounded, before Kyo punches him causing him to fly backwards into the wall. "Idiot," He mumbles. Haruhi and the rest of the Host stare at Kyo, then Tamaki dumbfounded, before a small giggle breaks the silence. The giggle turns into a full on hysterical laugh and all eyes land on Haruhi who has fallen to her knees, clutching her stomach. Everyone stares at the laughing girl, before the twins smile and chuckle lightly at her. She calms down and takes a deep breath before looking up at everyone.

"S-sorry. That was pretty funny. You know, typical Kyo. I guess I just forgot how crazy you all are." Haruhi laughs.

"O-oh, i-is h-he alright?" Tohru asked looking very worried at the unconscious blonde idiot on the ground. "Yeah he'll be fine," Haruhi says as Hikaru moves forward and pulls her to her feet, causing her to stumble into him. She blushes and pulls away. It doesn't go unnoticed by Shigure. "Ohh! Is baby sis blushing? Awwww how cute! Do you have a crush on this boy? Or maybe he's your boyfriend! Or maybe you two-" He breaks off as Haruhi hits him in the head with a book. "Perv," She mutters. "Awwww! I wasn't gonna say anything! Why are you so mean Rue rue?" He wines as a large bump forms on his head. "You should put some ice on that," Haruhi mutters barely glancing at him. He grumbles and walks to the kitchen to get an ice pack. She stares fondly at his retreating form before a loud voice breaks the silence that has once again started.

"Kyyyooooo! I'm here for you my love!" "Oh hell no!" Kyo shouts as he holds the door shut. "K-kyo, I can't open the door! What's going on?" "I can't either! Oh well, maybe you should leave…" Suddenly a hand tears through the door and grabs onto his shirt. "Open it." He whimpers and releases the door. "Yaaayyy! Kyyyooo!" Kagura shouts kicking down the door and latching onto Kyo. "Let go of me woman!" He shouts at her shoving her away. "Awww Kyo. Why are you so mean to me?" She whimpers, before glaring at him. "CAN'T YOU TELL HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" She shouts as she picks him up by his ankles and throws him outside threw the hole that used to be a door. He lands with a thud on the lawn and Kagura's glare is replaced with a look of worry.

"Oh no! Kyo my love! Who did this to you my darling? Tell me who!" She shouts shaking Kyo by the shoulders. "Um that would be you Kaggy," Haruhi giggles using the nickname she gave her when they were little. Kagure releases Kyo and stares back into the house in shock. Her eyes land on Haruhi and she gasps. "Rue, is that really you?" "Yeah it's me Kaggy." "AHHHHH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagura squeals launching herself back into the house tackling Haruhi in a hug. "I missed you to Ka-" Haruhi begins, but is cut off by Kagura. "What did you do to your hair?" She shrieks. "I cut it," Haruhi replies dryly. "B-but you promised you would never cut it!" Kagura shouts. "Yeah well, some kid stuck gum in it and I couldn't get it out so I cut off my hair," Haruhi shrugs.

"DON'T SHRUG LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL! YOU COULD'VE PROBABLY CUT IT TO YOUR SHOULDERS! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT IT ALL OFF!" In her rant, she throws her hands forward, causing Haruhi to stumble back and land on Hikaru. They fell to the ground and a puff of green smoke fills the room. Everyone gasps as the smoke clears and a small brown bear cub sits on Hikaru's chest. "Rue rue. What was that noise? Is Kagura here-" He breaks off in a gasp as he sees the scene in front of him. "O-oh no! She transformed! This is terrible! Now they know! Oh my goodness!" Tohru exclaims. "It's ok. Calm down Tohru. We can't change what is already done," Haruhi sighs and slides to HIkaru's lap as he sits up. The hosts stare at the talking bear in awe. "H-haruhi? Is that really you?" Tamaki asks cautiously moving forward.

Haruhi sighs. "Yeah it's me. My family has a curse. Whenever we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or our bodies are under a great deal of stress, we transform into the members of the Chinese zodiac plus the cat and the forgotten member, the bear." She quickly goes into the story about why she isn't an official member and then when she's finished, another puff of green smoke fills the room and a now naked Haruhi sits in a very red-faced Hikaru's lap.

They all blush and everyone turns away as Haruhi quickly gets redressed. She clears her throat and everyone turns back to face her. She holds out her hand and pulls Hikaru to his feet. She blushes and doesn't meet his eyes. Haruhi shifted uncomfortably. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Finally Kagura broke the silence. "S-sorry for making you fall and…" "It's fine Kaggy," Haruhi said smiling and pulling her into a hug. Kagura had always been Haruhi's best friend, well, besides her brother and Kyo.

And now, Hikaru and Kaoru and the rest of the Host Club. "Ehem… Sorry Hikaru. For uh…" Haruhi trailed off awkwardly. "I-it's fine Haruhi," Hikaru said his voice cracking on it's. "Oh how rude of me! I'll make us all some tea and snacks!" Tohru suddenly exclaims and runs into the kitchen, Kyo trailing behind her. Shigure left, muttering something about messing with his editor, followed by Yuki who said he was going to his secret base, and lastly, Kagura, who said she had to get back to the main house, but promised to come back soon.

The room was silent, and then finally, Haruhi said what had been bothering her the whole time. "You guys can leave if you want. You can leave and forget all about me. I wouldn't blame you." She looked down and all the Hosts snapped their heads to look at her. "What are you talking about Haruh-chan?" Honey senpai asked. "Why would we leave you?" "Yeah Haruhi. Daddy would never leave you! None of us would! We love you!" Tamaki exclaimed and Haruhi looked up, her face stained with tears.

"Y-you mean you d-don't think I-I'm a frea-freak?" She hiccupped. "No of course not. You're our best friend! Like Tono said, we love you!" The twins piped up. She smiled weakly at everyone before bursting into tears and running through the hole where the door used to be. "I-I'm sorry! I just c-can't!" She cried and disappeared into the forest. "Haruhi wait!" Tamaki yelled and began to chase after her, but Hikaru beat him to it and ran after the petite brunette.

Haruhi's POV

_They're lying! They think I'm a freak just like everyone else! Just like Satoru!_

**Flashback:**

**_"Come on Haruhi! Catch me if you can!" A small blonde boy shouted to his best friend. "Hey no fair! Wait up Satoru!" The petite brunette called back and chased after him. He laughed and turned away from her only to see a young dark haired boy, staring at them. Watching them play. The boy looked over to the blonde and smirked, causing him to stumble back and spin around, running back to his friend. She didn't notice the exchange, the young boy watching them, or her friend who is barreling towards her. When she does notice, it's to late. The small blonde tumbles into her and they fall to the ground and are enveloped in a puff of green smoke. _**

**_When it clears, the little girl is gone, and in her place, is a small brown bear, lying underneath a small blonde boy. He gasps and jumps away in fear. "Satoru, don't be afraid! It's just me! It's me Haruhi!" The bear says moving forward, only to have the small blonde jump back and scream in fear. "N-no no please! Get away from me you freak! Get away get away!" He jumps to his feet. "I never wanna see your freakish face again!" And with that, he runs away screaming. With another puff of smoke, the bear is once again an innocent five year old girl, who is heart broken. _**

**_She pulls her light blue dress over her head and slips back into it, before bursting into tears. She hides her head in her hands and sobs. A small hand is placed on her shoulder, and she looks up to see the boy who was watching her play with Satoru. "Akito," She breathes and falls into his arms sobbing. "Akito, am I really that strange? So strange, people run away from me screaming?" The girl sobs into his chest. "Hmm, yes you are. You are a disgusting creature. You should never have had any contact with an outside person ever! You are _****mine****_! I am your god and you will not disobey me! You will stay with me forever!" The boy's innocent look is replaced with a cruel, sick smile, and he digs his nails into the girls arms, drawing blood. _**

**_She cries out in pain and tries to pull away, but he latches onto her hair and drags her inside. She screams and flails her arms and legs around, trying to pull her head away from him. He laughs crazily and throws her into a corner. He walks over to the small whimpering girl, with something glinting in his hand. Reaching out, he snatches her hand and brings her arm to him. He pulls out his other hand, and holds up a shiny knife. _**

**_The girl screams in terror and tries to pull away, but he just tightens his grip on her hand. "This is what you get for defying me! You stupid bitch!" And with that, the boy brings the knife down onto her shoulder, and drags it down to the middle of her bicep. She screams in pain before blacking out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

**End Of Flashback**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream as the memory comes rushing back to me.

Hikaru's POV

I rush after Haruhi, deeper into the forest. _Where did she go_? I wonder. Then I hear a scream, so pain filled and sad, that it brings me to my knees. I cover my ears with my hands and get back to my feet, running towards the sound. I don't have to go far. I run into a clearing in the woods to find the petite brunette who has stolen my heart, curled in a ball on the ground, screaming and bawling her eyes out.

**Sorry sorry sorry! Kind of a cliffhanger… Hold your pitch forks and torches though because it probably won't be too long til I update again! Honestly, I didn't even think about the flashback until I got to that point. I'm kinda going with the flow, but I think it fits perfectly so, bonus! Haha well, I'll see you guys SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's the next chapter! Hehe I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

_I rush after Haruhi, deeper into the forest. Where did she go? I wonder. Then I hear a scream, so pain filled and sad, that it brings me to my knees. I cover my ears with my hands and get back to my feet, running towards the sound. I don't have to go far. I run into a clearing in the woods to find the petite brunette who has stolen my heart, curled in a ball on the ground, screaming and bawling her eyes out_.

Hikaru's POV

I rush forward and kneel down beside Haruhi's whimpering form. "Oh Haruhi," I whisper and she looks up at me, before scooting away. "S-stay away from me!" She whimpers and my heart breaks. "Haruhi, it's alright. Come back, we're your friends, we won't judge you," I say, trying to get through to her. "N-no you're just lying! Y-you think I-I'm a freak! Just like Satoru!" She cries and pulls her knees toy her chest, slowly rocking back and forth.

"No Haruhi, we don't. I don't know who Satoru is, but whoever he is, he's a jerk for letting go of you. You are amazing and funny and beautiful and anyone who thinks otherwise is blind!" I shout and her eyes widen. I gasp as I realize what I just said and she looks at me with questioning eyes. "It's true Haruhi. We all think it. We can't loose you! _I _can't loose you!" I start to cry and she gasps, slowly moving forward. "I love you!" I say and she grasps my chin and pulls my face up, to look at her. "I love you too," She says and I feel me eyes widen. She starts to wipe away all of my tears.

"Please don't cry Hikaru. It breaks my heart," She whispers and I freeze. "It breaks mine when you cry," I say and I mentally slap myself. _What am I doing? I never show anyone my vulnerable side except for Kaoru. I defiantly never show girls this side. Why am I acting like this? Why does Haruhi make me so… so weak? _She smiles at me and I look into her big, soft, kind brown eyes and the next thing I know, I'm kissing her. Me, Hikaru Hitachiin, kissing Haruhi Fujioka.

Well, I guess Haruhi Sohma. She freezes for a moment, before responding and kissing me back. I feel my heart leap to my chest in excitement. _It's all like a dream._

Haruhi's POV

My heart stops as Hikaru leans in and presses his lips to mine. I couldn't believe he is actually kissing me, or that I'm kissing him back! Without even realizing what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me.

There is a puff of smoke, and suddenly, I'm lying in Hikaru's arms, as a bear. He smiles down at me, red faced, and I smile at him. Well, as best as I can as a bear. He scoops me up and cradles me to his chest with one hand, the other holds my clothes. I snuggle into his chest as he begins to walk back to the house.

Kaoru's POV

I sigh as I lean against the doorframe in Haruhi's new house. I block out all of the noise in the room. Tamaki's worrying, Kyouya questioning Haruhi's brother, and Honey senpai's crying. I close my eyes and lean back.

A rustling in the trees breaks through my quiet barrier and I snap my eyes to the forest. All the noise in the room stops as everyone looks outside to see what's making the noise. I'm truly shocked at the culprate. Hikaru walks out, cradling a small bear in his arms. _No, not a bear, _Haruhi.

I remind myself and I silently laugh as I hear Tamaki fume beside me. I'm just grateful that Hikaru got through to her, and now, maybe he'll break away from me. The thought saddens me a little and I smile weakly as He comes up to the porch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaoru's POV

_All the noise in the room stops as everyone looks outside to see what's making the noise. I'm truly shocked at the culprate. Hikaru walks out, cradling a small bear in his arms. No, not a bear, Haruhi. _

_I remind myself and I silently laugh as I hear Tamaki fume beside me. I'm just grateful that Hikaru got through to her, and now, maybe he'll break away from me. The though saddens me a little and I smile weakly as He comes up to the porch._

Hikaru sets Haruhi down and hands her her clothes. She takes them in her mouth, nuzzles his leg, then runs off. I run towards Hikaru and pull him into a hug. "What happened?" I ask him as I pull away. "I confessed," He mutters smiling weakly.

I stare at him, shocked, before I pull him into another hug. "I'm so proud of you," I say into his shoulder and I can feel him smile into my neck. We pull away and I smile at him, but it fades when Tamaki decides to ruin the moment. "WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HARUHI? WHAT DID YOU CONFESS? WHY DID-" "Shut up boss! You're killing our ear drums! Hikaru and I cut him off. "JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" He shouts, surprising us by not going into his 'emo corner'. "What did she say Hikaru? Was I right?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Yep. She feels the same," He says and I smile back at him. "What are you guys talking about?" Tamaki asks as Haruhi walks out, fully clothed and human again. She walks over to Hikaru and kisses him on the cheek, causing both of them to turn bright red. "HARUHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING THAT DOPPLEGANGER?!" Tamaki screams and we cover our ears. "Sorry I didn't know I needed permission to kiss my boyfriend!" She snaps back and then gasps, covering her mouth when she realizes what she said. "Y-you're what?" Tamaki stutters and the tall man in the tan robes walks out. "Rue, did I hear you say boyfriend?" He asks and Haruhi instantly pales.

Haruhi's POV

I paled as Shigure walked out. "Uh, uh," I stammered, not sure what to say. "Should we tell them?" Hikaru whispers in my ear and I sigh. "I guess so. Let's tell everyone now so we don't have to explain more than once." He nods and we walk inside. "Kaoru, can you get everyone and tell them to meet us in the living room?" I ask him and he nods, smirking, before running off. Hikaru and walk into the living room to find everyone already there.

_Wow, that was fast_. I think as I sigh and sit down, Hikaru settling in beside me. "Ok, first of all, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, I've had a lot of shit happen to me because of my curse and I didn't want to loose you guys," I start to say. "You could never loose us Haruh chan," Honey senpai says and I smile at him. "Ok, next, um… HikaruandIarenowacouple…" I say really quickly causing everyone to stare at me in confusion. "What?" They all say and I sigh again. "I said, Hikaru and I are now a couple," I say and hold my breath for their reactions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I've barely had anytime to myself with school and rehearsal's for a play I'm in which are every night from 6:30 to 9, so I'm all booked up. This chapter will probably be short since it's late and a school night soo... I'll try to update a longer one soon. Until then, I hope this satisfies you! Hehe XD :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC) or Fruits Basket (FB) Kk that's all folks! :D**

Chapter 6

Haruhi's POV

_"Ok, next, um… HikaruandIarenowacouple…" I say really quickly causing everyone to stare at me in confusion. "What?" They all say and I sigh again. "I said, Hikaru and I are now a couple," I say and hold my breath for their reactions. _

Everyone stares at us with shocked faces. Tamaki senpai is the first person to react and brake the silence. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WITHOUT ASKING FOR MY PERMISSION?" He shrieks launching forward and latching onto Hikaru's collar, shaking him.

Kaoru and Honey senpai pull Tamaki off of Hikaru and hold him down. Tohru smiles at me, Kyo glares, Yuki just looks worried, and Kyouya senpai and Mori senpai just stare, with faint smiles on their faces. Shigure's expression is what scares me the most. His face is blank and emotionless, so unlike his normal, teasing perverted self.

I pale as he stands up. "Hikaru, a word?" He says and my heart skips a beat as Hikaru pales and slowly stands up to follow Shigure out of the room. Once they're out of sight, I'm bombarded with questions, mostly from Tamaki senpai.

Hikaru's POV

I follow Haruhi's brother upstairs and into a room full of books.

"Sit," He says and I comply, plopping down on the rug. He towers over me and stares at me. I begin to feel uncomfortable, but resist the urge to shift and speak up. Finally, Shigure speaks.

"I'm not usually a very serious person, but when it comes to my little sister, I'm very rational and very serious. Now, I'm going to say this once, don't even think about hurting my sister, because if you break her heart, I will get you. There will be consequences, because my baby sister means the world to me. Do I make myself clear?" He asks and I gulp.

"Y-yes sir. Crystal clear. Don't worry, I will never hurt her, I love her," I say and Shigure smiles softly. "Well good! Now that that's settled, lets go join everyone again! I'm glad my sister chose someone like you and not that blonde idiot!" He says cheerily, his seriousness disappearing immediately and I sweat drop, chuckling nervously as I follow him back downstairs.

**Well there it is. There's chapter 6 for you. I honestly have no idea when I can update again, but I will as soon as I can! I promise! :D XD**


End file.
